1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insertion device, such as a catamenial tampon applicator. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tapered tampon applicator. The tapered tampon applicator can be formed from any suitable material, including cardboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The majority of commercial tampon applicators are of approximately uniform cross-section and are formed from two components, namely a barrel and a plunger. The barrel has an insertion end that may be blunt and open-ended. In the alternative, the insertion end of the barrel may be rounded or dome-shaped, and may include a number of petals. This arrangement lends itself to greater ease of insertion and insertion comfort to a user, as opposed to the blunt, open-ended design.
Despite the options of petal-tipped applicators commercially available at present, tampon users are generally dissatisfied with the level of comfort provided by these applicators upon insertion. Through both qualitative and quantitative consumer research, it has been determined that providing a tapered insertion tip greatly enhances the actual and perceived level of comfort associated with inserting a tampon applicator.
An applicator barrel with a rounded or dome-shaped end with petals and associated methods of making such applicators is well known in the art of tampons. However, further modification to the applicator insertion end, such as tapering, especially with cardboard applicators, is not prevalent in the art. This is primarily due to a need to modify existing processes or provide new processes for forming tampons with tapered ends. This can be especially difficult with cardboard applicators.
Therefore, there is a need for a tampon applicator, and more particularly a cardboard applicator, that can be manufactured with a tapered, or non-hemispherical portion or portions on the barrel, which imparts enhanced user comfort and ease of use.